Abdallah Muhammad Salih Al Ghanimi
| place_of_birth = Rabug, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = 2001 | place_of_arrest= Pakistani border | arresting_authority= Pakistani border guards | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 266 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdallah Muhammad Salih Al Ghanimi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 266. American counter-terrorism analysts estimated he was born in 1974, in Rabug, Saudi Arabia. Abdullah Muhammad Saleh Ganmi was captured near the Pakistan-Afghan border in December 2001 and transferred to Saudi Arabia on June 24, 2006. Press reports * The Washington Post reports that Al Ghanimi was "... an accused al-Qaeda member who refused to speak to his captors, much less admit or deny terrorism links." * According to the Washington Post Al Ghanimi was repatriated to Saudi Arabia on June 24, 2006, and quickly released. Identity Captive 266 was named inconsistently on various official documents. * Captive 266 was named '''Abdallah Muhammad Salih Al Ghanimi' on the Summary of Evidence memos and on four official lists of captives' names published in 2007. * Captive 266 was named Abdullah Muhammad Saleh Ganmi on the first two official lists published by the Department of Defense in 2006. * Captive 266 was named Abdullah Muhammad Al Ghanami on the dossier published in response to his habeas corpus petition. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdallah Muhammad Salih Al Ghanimi Combatant Status Review Tribunal on 1 October 2004. The two page memo listed nine allegeations, which stated he was: *Allegedly a member of al Qaida, and associated with the Taliban. *Allegedly stayed in a Taliban house in Pakistan on his way to Afghanistan. *Allegedly worked for al Wafa, a charity American intelligence analysts suspect has ties to Usama bin Ladin. *Allegedly named on a list of Arabs incarcerated in Pakistan that belonged to a suspected member of al Qaida. *Allegedly named on a list of probably al Qaida members. *Fled Kabul as the fighting approached, and was arrested when he tried to cross the Pakistani border. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdallah Muhammad Salih Al Ghanimi annual Administrative Review Board on 22 September 2005. The three page memo listed eight "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". *His interrogators report that he has "become uncommunicative during interrogations and recites the Koran rather than answer questions". This is interpreted as a sign of his commitment to terrorism. *Allegedly named on a list of probable al Qaida members incarcerated in Pakistan. *Allegedly named on a file on a suspected al Qaida computer in Islamabad. *Allegedly named on a "list of men from whom safety deposit boxes money was taken and added to an al Qaida budget. *Acknowledged traveling to Afghanistan, but not in response to any fatwas. *Acknowledged traveling to Afghanistan, but claims he only performed charitable work there. *Acknowledged receiving promotional material from al Wafa, but stated he was unaware of any ties between al Wafa and al Qaida. Claimed he never worked for al Wafa. Decision memos On 19 October 2005 his Review Board drafted seven pages of memos explaining whether they recommended his continued detention—or his release or repatriation. His Board's recommendation memos were heavily redacted. His Board's unanimous recommendation was redacted, but Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official, ordered his release or repatriation on 9 December 2005. Habeas corpus petition A habeas corpus petition was filed on his behalf. In response a fourteen page dossier of unclassified documents from his CSR Tribunal was published. Tribunal panel 15 convened on 18 October 2004 and confirmed his enemy combatant status. Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Ghanimi has been repatriated. References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1974 births